(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to that portion of a railway vehicle underframe where the body bolsters are attached to the center sill and more particularly to the structure of the underframe to which the center plate is attached.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art center filler arrangements have provided a number of plates, weldments, rigidifying ribs and the like to adequately maintain the dimensional stability across the bottom of the center sill in order that the center plate may be attached to what is considered a completely flat surface. While the prior art has recognized the problem of uneven mating between the center plate and the bottom of the center filler as causing stress concentrations, cracking and premature failure, no satisfactory attachment arrangement has been provided.